Pogo Party
|FR = A trophy |NR = A money bag |before = Wall-nut Bowling 2 |after = Dr. Zomboss's Revenge}} Pogo Party is a mini-game in Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West, and Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition that takes place on the Roof. As its name suggests, the mini-game features mainly Pogo Zombies and a couple other Zombies during the huge waves. To beat this mini-game, the player has to survive three flags. It is very hard to complete it without Tall-nuts or Magnet-shrooms, and there is an achievement that is devoted to that task called Sproing! Sproing! It is the penultimate mini-game on most platforms associated with Plants vs. Zombies. Icons Pogo PC.png|PC icon Pogo party.png|iPhone, iPod Touch, Android, and Xbox Live Arcade icon Pogo iPad.png|iPad icon Pogo DS.png|Nintendo DS icon Strategies See Pogo Party/Strategies for some actual strategies. Suggested Plants *Sunflower *Tall-nut *Squash *Cabbage-pult *Melon-pult *Split Pea *Starfruit *Gloom-shroom *Magnet-shroom (along Coffee Bean to wake it up) *Flower Pot *Snow Pea *Winter Melon *Imitater (Squash or Tall-nut) *Cherry bomb Strategy tips *The Magnet-shroom is very helpful for the first few zombies, although it should not be relied upon, and isn't completely necessary. It is also almost useless later in the level, due to the numbers of zombies. *The Squash can help to get rid of the first zombies, and is still useful later in game, but it isn't absolutely necessary. *The Imitater is very helpful and should usually be used to imitate Tall-nuts, Squashes, or other instant kills. *Tall-nuts are not completely necessary in order to win, but make it much easier. *Roof cleaners, while not completely necessary, are also very helpful in beating this level. *Potato Mines are useless in this level since the Pogo Zombie will always jump over it. *Split Peas can shoot backwards and are very effective at taking down zombies from the front or the back, seeing that Pogo Zombies will just jump over them without eating them. It is helpful for the player to use a combination of Cabbage-pults and Kernel-pults, and to use a few Squashes while they set up Tall-nuts (and possibly a few Magnet-shrooms with Coffee Beans). The Kernel-pult alone isn't very helpful, as the butter it throws will not stop the Pogo Zombies while on their pogo sticks. Sproing! Sproing! achievement In order to get Sproing! Sproing!, you must complete Pogo Party without using Tall-nuts or Magnet-shrooms. It is hard but possible. See Sproing! Sproing! for more strategies on how to get it. Gallery Pogo yeti.JPG|A Zombie Yeti in Pogo Party Zombie Yeti Pogo Party.jpg|Another Zombie Yeti in Pogo Party Pogo Party by Minh.png|A strategy by Hoanganhminh Pogo Party 2.JPG|By Someone456 Pogo Party.jpg|Pogo Party Pogo Party MS.PNG|By PogoParty.png|LAI's P-Party strategy Sunless Strategy.jpg|Sunless strategy by PvZ Pogo Party.png|By Ytxmobile bandicam 2014-08-23 09-03-53-360.jpg|Split Pea strategy pogotrophy.png|Collecting the trophy Trivia *Just like Bobsled Bonanza and the hidden mini-game Air Raid, Pogo Party has a very long time between the time the player is allowed to start planting and the time the zombies come. It lasts for about 55 seconds. *According to the Tree of Wisdom, it is hard to beat both this and Bobsled Bonanza without the Squash. *The player will not earn the achievement Grounded. But in the iOS version, the player can get the achievement in this mini-game. This mini-game also cannot earn the Good Morning achievement. *Pogo Party is one of the two mini-games that play the "Graze the Roof" music. The other is the canceled mini-game High Gravity. **It is the only non-cancelled mini-game Roof minigame to play that music. *If the player uses the garden rake in Pogo Party, the first Pogo Zombie will be in the air when the rake kills it. *Pogo Zombie, Zomboni, Zombie Bobsled Team, Bungee Zombie, Balloon Zombie, and Dr. Zomboss are the only zombies that have their own mini-game. See also *Mini-games *Pogo Zombie *Magnet-shroom *Tall-nut *Roof *Sproing! Sproing! Category:Roof mini-games Category:Nintendo DS mini-games Category:IPad mini-games Category:PC mini-games Category:IPhone mini-games Category:Mini-games with 3 flags Category:Xbox Live Arcade mini-games Category:PlayStation 3 mini-games Category:Levels with three flags Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West levels Category:Nintendo DSiWare mini-games Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition levels